In order to make an organic electroluminescence (EL) device have a longer durability and higher efficiency, there is a technique of stacking a plurality of units, a unit being cathode/organic EL device/anode (for example, JP-A-H6-176870, JP-A-H11-312584 and JP-A-H11-312585).
Such a device requires a lower current density than a device having one unit to obtain the same luminance. The device with plural units thus has a longer durability. However the technique has the following problem. An electrode must be extracted from an injection electrode arranged between adjacent organic emitting layers, resulting in complicated wiring and substantial loss in electric power due to the wiring resistance.
As a technique for avoiding the problem, there is used an intermediate electrode with a hole-injection surface and the electron-injection surface opposed thereto, thereby eliminating the need of an intermediate extraction electrode (for example, JP-A-H11-329748 and JP-A-2003-45676).
However the technique has a problem that the color of emitted light observed from the font of a device is different from that observed obliquely, i.e., a high dependency on viewing angle. It also has a problem of an insufficient luminous efficiency.
In view of the above problems, an object of the invention is to provide an organic EL device and a display with good viewing-angle properties and high efficiency.